


Wicked Ones and Thieves

by mysteriousasthedarkside



Category: Alien Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousasthedarkside/pseuds/mysteriousasthedarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a member of the Colonial Marines, where his father is his commander. They are sent to investigate planet LV-426 after they got word of disappearing livestock. They find out that there are Aliens (Xenomorph species) on LV-426, and they must kill all of them. After the death of a fellow comrade, Dean's battalion receives a fellow solider named Castiel, who always obeys protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank alittlecastiel for proofreading this for me, feel free to check out her work/tumblr. She is an amazing writer! 
> 
> Castiel will appear later on in the story, and I plan on writing a slow-build up for Cas and Dean.. but we shall see how that goes :P

**Excerpt for the Mala’kak Journal. Unknown Date and Time.**

 

Day 1 of 1st : Lilith and I have placed the biological engineered weapon, Xenomorph, on the moon, Acheron, of the ringed planet, Calpamos in the binary star system Zeta Peticuli. It is far enough away from our home planet that we should not be at risk. Our unit must remain close to Acheron to observe the weapon.

 

Day 56 of 1st : Lucifer came up with the idea to bring animals from our home planet as a food and host source. Xenomorph plant their young within a host body, and their young then burst from the chest of the host after utilizing some of the host DNA. We have only brought over male oswaks in hopes of controlling the Xenomorph population. Hopefully the species will survive.

 

Day 101of 2nd : The Xenomorphs seem to developing a hive like system. They have established a Queen who is continuously laying eggs. We have brought over Hzuitqual in order to see the hive response to another aggressive species. Will test this tomorrow. They are rapidly adapting to their surroundings.

 

Day 102 of 2nd: The Hzuitqual attempted an attack on the hive. The Xenomorphs quickly destroyed the threat. We have learned that the species is highly aggressive and seems to use tactical response when facing a threat.

 

Day 28 of 3rd: The Xenomorph population has grown tremendously. Testing Xenomorph aggressiveness against their makers tomorrow.

 

Day 29 of 3rd: Xenomorphs have proven to be extremely aggressive against any invaders to their hive. They have proven themselves to be a threat to even us. Lucifer has ordered us to immediately destroy the population. He fears others may use them against us.

 

Day 58 of 3rd: Xenomorphs have proven to us that they are a powerful race, if only they could’ve been tamed… would have made a frightening weapon against our enemies. We are having difficulty killing them off.

 

Day 140 of 4th: Lucifer is surprised it has taken us this long to kill half of the population. A quarter of our population here has been depleted… Lucifer ordered us to leave the Xenomorphs here… hopefully they will run out of food and wither away….

  
Day 156 of 4th: We set up a warning recording just in case any other species stumble across this planet. Xenomorphs have proven to be an aggressive and intelligent race. Luckily, we have chosen a moon that is unstable; it is very high in volcanic activity. Their population will deplete over the years without a food source, hopefully by the time any newer race finds them they will be gone.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Year 4118**

 

Dean doesn’t remember why he let his dad talk him into this ridiculous mission. Ever since he joined the Colonial Marines with his dad he’s been off risking his life doing dumb shit that no sane person would ever do. Today, they are exploring a little planet named LV-426, it is located around the Hadley’s Hope Colony where Sam is finishing up his degree in Bio-Chem and should graduate in two months.

 

LV-426 is known as a primordial planet. From what Dean can see, it should be inhabitable but you know humans; they like to change the environment to suit their needs. The colonists that live on this planet have established a dome to live under. Air tanks that filter the air to make it breathable support the dome, not to mention they have to have heaters here because the temperature is roughly around 8 degrees Fahrenheit. Dean doesn’t understand why someone would go to such extremes just to make this place livable.

 

The colonists on LV-426 have been complaining about missing pets and livestock, according to witnesses, they claim it was a black monster that dragged away their animals. Now it is up to his platoon to investigate. Shit.

 

“Dean! Over here! Come look at this!” Jo yells. Dean is glad she called him over; he was having no luck in this area. Dean quickly runs over where he sees a tall brick wall with a giant hole in it. Dean could’ve argued that someone shot their way through if it didn’t look like the wall was melted away.

 

“What the hell? It looks like the fence melted.”

 

“I know, should we have John take a look at this?”

 

“Yea, call him in. I will contact Alistair and see if he can get a reading on any activity out here.”

 

Dean gets his radio out to call Alistair. “Hey, Al. We need a reading over here at Location C. We found some sort of dissolved wall.”

 

“Okay, 10/4. Be there shortly.”

 

Dean glances back at Jo to see that she is touching the wall with a stick. There appears to be some residue from whatever melted the wall still on the edges of it. When the stick makes contact with the wall, it immediately dissolves.

 

“Jo be careful, we don’t know what that shit is yet!” Dean yells while walking back to her. He sees John approaching carrying a test tube to analyze the mysterious substance. John scrapes some of the substance off with the test tube and waits for the analysis.

 

“It appears to be some kind of acid, where the hell did someone get something like that all the way out here?” John says.

 

Jo just shrugs her shoulders as Dean checks his surroundings for anything else. A few minutes later Alistair arrives-his job is to identify if their are any other living things in the area- and he immediately begins turning on his radar.

 

The radar lets the unit know that there seems to be activity underneath them. John immediately calls in to Michael. “Hey Mike, could you work on getting us a map of the sewers? Alistair’s radar is picking up activity, and unless this creature is invisible, then it should be standing exactly where we are.”

 

“Yea, John, it shouldn’t be that hard to come by, give me a sec… all right… here we go. Check Alistair’s communicator, I uploaded a map for ya guys. Hey and be safe. I want all you guys coming back alive.”

 

“Will do, thanks.”

 

Alistair starts leading the way to the entrance to the sewers once he opens the maps. Of course whatever they were tracking had to be in the sewers. Once they arrive at the entrance John takes the lead, followed by Alistair. Dean and Jo are left guarding Alistair’s backside.

 

“Hey Al! Any movement yet?” Dean asks.

 

“Thankfully no. If there is something down here, it can’t be good.”

 

“Hah it seems like everything that goes bump in the night comes from the sewers. I hope it’s just some stray dog, just wanna find this damn thing and go home.”

 

It feels as if they have been walking for miles, which they probably have been. Dean’s feet are damp and his arms ache from carrying his gun for such a long period of time, not to mention John is getting grumpier the more they progress without any results.

 

They all stop when the radar starts beeping. Alistair quickly informs them that there is a life form up ahead that does not seem to be moving. John starts to hurry them up as they prepare their guns just in case whatever it is starts to move.

 

As they get closer to the unknown life form, Alistair silences his radar so it is not making any noise. John is the first one to see what the radar picked up.

 

“What the hell? Is that an egg?” John asks.

 

“Yea… A three foot egg… What the hell could’ve laid that?” asks Dean.

 

Alistair is the one who gets closer to the egg to investigate it.

 

“Hey Alistair, get away from it. We don’t know what the hell kind of egg it is yet!” John commands. Alistair doesn’t listen and he creeps closer. Alistair shines his flashlight on the egg and they can see that something is moving inside.

 

“Alistair, I think we should report this before we investigate it. This planet is still pretty new to our discoveries. Who knows what is inside,” Jo warns.

 

“Jo. Whatever is in there it’s a baby of something, what’s the worst that could happen? Hmm? I am just going to take a closer look,” Alistair argues.

 

While Alistair is finishing his sentence the egg starts to open. Dean watches in horror as his friend unknowingly backs up to get closer to the egg. The top of the egg splits into four segments releasing a spider like creature that jumps out at Alistair. The creature wraps its tail around Alistair’s neck and hooks his face with its legs. John immediately drops his gun and runs over to separate the creature from Alistair’s face.

 

“Dean help me get this thing off of him! Jo keep an eye open in case anything else appears!” John commands. Dean quickly rushes over and starts to cut the tail that is wrapped around Alistair’s neck, but stops once he realizes that the blood within the creature seems to be similar to the acid that they found earlier.

 

The creature only tightens its hold around Alistair’s neck and head. John moves to try and separate its legs from the back of Alistair’s head while Dean resorts to trying to untangle the tail without splashing Alistair with the creature’s acidic blood.

 

“Dad this thing isn’t coming off! What now?” Dean asks, with panic in his voice. Alistair is an asshole, but despite this Dean still considers him his friend. Alistair has gotten Dean out of some nasty situations so Dean feels like he needs to return the favor

 

Both men continue to tug on the monster until it comes off with great ease. Dean is holding the creature in his hands when he decides to place it on the ground and shoot it with his M418A Pulse Rifle to make sure that they kill this son of a bitch.

 

Dean looks back at his father who appears to be checking to make sure Alistair is still alive.  

 

“Is he okay, John?” Jo asks as she turns back on the radar to make sure no other creature is nearby.

 

“Yea, he’s still breathin’… his neck seems raw and we should have Jess take a look at him when we get back. Until then I guess we have to wait here until he wakes up… there’s no way we can carry him and all of our machinery and we ain’t just gonna leave him here.” John says, as he starts to strap his gun to his body. “Dean do you have reception down here on that thing?” John asks as he points to the radio strapped to Dean’s belt.

 

“Yea, I seem to be getting some signal” Dean replies while turning his radio to channel 1 assuming that his dad wants him to inform Michael of the situation.

 

“Good. Call Michael. Let him know of our situation and to get Jess up to the Emergency Ward”

 

As they wait for Alistair to awaken, Dean and Jo ready their guns and keep an eye out for anything else. Alistair finally awakens with coughing fits.

 

“What in God’s name was that thing?” Alistair says in between his coughing fits.  

 

Dean says, “I’m… I’m not sure… Michael wanted us to bring back the creature and egg for Jess to examine, but unfortunately I shot the creature dead. Now get your ass up, we have orders to take you to Jess.”

 

………..

 

When they finally reach their ship, Dean takes Alistair to where the Emergency Ward is. Jess is waiting outside of the doors.

 

“Took you guys long enough. Come on Dean, lead him in here and have it go into container 1, I need to perform and x-ray and check-up to make sure he is all right” Jess says as she slides her identification card in the door. The door slides open and Dean follows Jess inside. Alistair lays down in a white tube. Jess then programs the machine to perform an x-ray.

 

“Dean, can you tell me the story of what happened so I know what to look for?”

 

“Um yea sure. We came across this giant egg and a spider like creature launched out of the egg… this thing had to be like two feet long. It wrapped itself around Alistair’s head and neck. John and I tried to pull the thing off, but it was holding on for dear life. After about four minutes of us tugging at it, it just… kind of… released itself.”

 

By the time Dean was done talking, Jess had completed the x-ray and was working on uploading it to the computer. Jess stared quizzically at the x-ray for a few minutes.

 

“Well there doesn’t seem to be any damage on his internal organs, or his bones for that matter, so everything is okay on this end,” Jess says as she gets up from her chair. Jess then presses a button that opens up the machine.

 

Jess leads Alistair to a table in the other room where she quickly performs a check-up on his lungs, heart, and neck.

 

“Well Alistair, you appear to be lucky. Everything is normal. If you start to have any unusual behavior just let me know and I will take a look.”

 

“Thanks Doc,” Alistair replies and he gives Jess a wink before leaving the room. Dean stays behind until Alistair leaves.

 

“God he is such a creep!” Jess says while making a disgusted face. “He keeps on asking me out, but ugh! Eww.” Dean just laughs at her before asking her a question.

 

“So, Alistair is really all right? I mean you should’ve seen the way this thing grabbed him… it was just so...”

 

“Dean,” Jess says while cutting him off, “As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with him. If you notice anything strange about him, just let me know and I will check, but as of right now, he is perfectly healthy,” Jess reaffirms him.

 

Dean just nods his head and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sends John out with other units to go search the sewers while Dean, Jo, and Alistair get to have a break in the common room, which to Dean feels more like an insane asylum because everything is white. It’s like they’re expecting them to all go crazy from the shit they get assigned. 

Jo and Dean are playing pool when Alistair comes up to them and joins their game. “So I went to Jess yesterday, I’ve been having some weird chest pains and nausea,” Alistair admits to his fellow soldiers. 

Dean and Jo look at him with a worried look on their faces and Jo is the first one to speak. “Are you okay? What did she say? Is this a side effect from that thing the other day? Is it bad chest...” 

“Jess says that she can’t see anything on her x-rays and is currently preparing an ultrasound for my chest,” Alistair quickly says, before Jo can ask a million other questions. 

Dean just nods his head and continues to play the game; he isn’t one to express his worry so vocally. If Jess isn’t worried, why should he be? 

They continue to play pool for ten minutes when Alistair starts to cough and it messes up Dean’s shot. “What the hell dude, way to distract me from winning,” Dean says jokingly. As he gazes up at Alistair he notices a tint of red on the corners of his mouth. 

“Al… are you okay? Is… is that blood?” Dean asks. Jo immediately looks at Alistair too. 

“I’m taking you to Jess!” Jo says as she grabs ahold of Alistair’s arm and begins to drag him off. 

Dean is following closely behind them when he swears he sees something inside of Alistair’s chest move. He immediately freezes as Alistair crumbles over, holding his chest in pain. He rushes over and drapes Alistair’s arm over his shoulder and Jo takes the other side. Together, they lead Alistair to the Emergency Ward. 

“Good timing guys,” Jess begins to say before she realizes how much pain Alistair is in, “Wait what happened? Is he okay?” Jess exclaims as she prepares a table to lay Alistair down on. 

“I… I don’t know… He was fine… then he coughed up blood and God… Dean picked him up…” Jo tries to tell Jess what happened, but she herself is confused and worried about Alistair. Luckily, Dean starts to explain to Jess what happened. 

“He coughed up blood and Jo and I were on our way here with him when… when he fell down in pain, clutching his chest.” He chooses not to mention how he thinks he saw something trying to escape from his chest, because that just isn’t possible, “Then Jo and I brought him straight here.” 

Jess quickly moves Alistair to the ultrasound machine, which is very similar to the x-ray machine. It’s a white tube with a clear glass screen used for observation. 

Jess begins the ultrasound and gasps. Dean and Jo rush over to the screen to see what is wrong. Dean’s face pales as he sees a huge leech like creature wriggling inside Alistair’s chest cavity. The creature is slamming against all of Alistair’s internal organs and ramming into his rib cage. 

“What the fuck is that?” Dean exclaims as he leans in for a closer look. He glances over at Alistair to see that his eyebrows are pulled together and his jaw is clenched. 

Jess doesn’t answer him, but she gets up and runs to a different colored tube that is used for surgeries. She quickly programs it for chest surgery and installs the coordinates for the cuts into the machine. Dean and Jo work on moving Alistair to the Operating Machine as fast and as carefully as they can. 

As soon as the door shuts on the Operating Machine, blood splatters all over the clear glass walls. Dean was looking into Alistair’s eyes when it happened; he saw the flash of pain followed by the life draining from his eyes. All he can hear in that moment is Jo’s scream and the thudding of whatever was inside of Alistair hitting the walls, trying to escape. 

Dean reaches for the machine and tries to open it, but Jo and Jess grab his arms and pull him back.

“Move out of my way! I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!” Dean bellows.

“Dean! No! We have no idea what that thing even is! We can’t just go in there!” Jo yells back at Dean. 

Dean turns his head to the side and looks away. “Dean. Jo is right…. Whatever that thing is…it busted out of his chest…in order for ribs to break they require 150lbs/sq inch… that is a surprising amount of force for a creature small enough to live inside the chest cavity,” Jess says calmly to Dean.

He stops struggling against their hold and looks down at the ground, another one of his comrades, dead, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Luckily, Jo is the one who is calling Michael to inform him of the situation. She is always better in these situations than Dean is, she can remain calm while he immediately wants to take action. He slowly sits down and rests his forehead on the glass where his dead comrade lays. 

When Dean hears the footsteps of another person approaching the room he quickly stands up and wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“Dean” Michael says as he nods his head in a greeting, “Is the alien still in there?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean replies, as he stands up straighter in front of his Commander. John is next to Michael and Dean can see the slight smile that appears on his lips whenever Dean obeys direct orders. It’s the only praise that he ever gets from his father, the little smirk is the reason why Dean is obedient. 

“Dean, ready your gun in case this alien comes out and John, I want you to lock all the doors so it is contained within this area. Jo, please escort Jess back to her suite. Jess, you did all that you could, good job. We will clean up this mess,” Michael commands. Jo nods and gently leads Jess out of the room and gives Dean a worried look. 

Dean straps on his gun and checks to make sure it is properly loaded. When he is done he looks up and sees that Michael has brought a taser and a container along. Does Michael want to capture this thing and study it? Dean doesn’t agree with this idea, but he decides to keep his mouth shut. It is not his job to speak his mind. He was hired for the Colonial Marines because he is obedient and follows orders without questions. 

Michael then walks over to where the controls are for the Operating Machine and presses a button that releases anesthesia into the container’s air supply in hopes that the creature will fall asleep. 

Dean carefully listens for the creature to stop hitting the glass like it was earlier and when he’s certain that the creature has stopped moving he will tell Michael.

“Michael, I no longer hear it moving around.”

“Good, John, grab the container. Dean take the taser and stay alert. I do not want to kill it, only stun it if it still happens to be awake. I am going to lift the lid, grab the creature, and put it into that container,” Michael says. 

As Michael begins to open the container Dean becomes slightly nervous. If this thing has the power to burst out of people’s chests, what can it do now? His fear is resolved when Michael opens the container and he sees that the creature is knocked out. Michael picks up the creature and quickly observes it before dropping it into the mini-travel container. 

“John take that to Sector G, and Dean. Good work. You may go back to free time,” Michael says. 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean answers. 

He heads back to the common room where he finds Jo, who is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asks.

Jo looks up at him and leans back in her chair. “I…” Jo lets out a big sigh “Yea I guess. It’s just hard to believe he’s gone,” Jo confesses. Dean pulls a chair over and sits across from her. He notices that her eyes are red and she looks exhausted; it has been a hard day for both of them. Dean leans over and gives her a hug. She rests her head on Dean’s shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist. 

Jo mumbles into Dean’s shoulder, “What did they do with the thing that killed him?” 

Dean wishes he could tell her that they killed it and it is no longer a threat, but he answers truthfully, “Michael had John carry it to Sector G to study it further.” Dean sighs heavily. 

Jo pushes away from Dean and when Dean looks at her she has a stern look on her face. “They decided to keep it?” she says with venom in her voice. 

“Yea. I wish they wouldn’t have. It’s only going to cause us trouble later on.” Dean sighs deeply and rubs a hand over his face. If Alistair was here he would be bitching about how stupid they are and how the government is only looking for power from anything they can get it from, and that includes extraterrestrial creatures. Hell, he would even go on about how the world was better 2,000 years ago because at that time, there were no such thing as aliens, well at least to the common people’s knowledge.

Dean walks Jo back to their suite. Since they are in the same unit they share the same common space, but have separate bedrooms within their suite. Jo has an extra bed in her room and now, Dean does too. As Dean opens the door to his room, he gazes at Alistair’s side of the room. 

Dean walks over slowly and looks at the pictures Alistair hung up on the wall. Alistair had a family; a younger sister, Ruby, and an older brother, Azazel. His family had warned him not to join the Colonial Marines, but Alistair had spent time in jail, so, there was no other option for him. The Marines would take anybody, as long as that person proved that they were obedient and loyal to their superior officer. 

Alistair had pissed Dean off multiple times, but he considered him his friend. They had both spent time in jail so they understood each other’s situation. Alistair was the only other person Dean could talk to about his life in jail, and now he has no one. If he had managed to yell at Alistair, to warn him, he would still be alive. Instead, he froze up and was too shocked by the giant spider-like creature coming out of a fucking three-foot tall egg. It was his entire fault and he knew it. 

Dean sat back down on his bead and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He could’ve saved Alistair if he spoke up, but he didn’t. Losing his friend was his entire fault. Dean sat there contemplating how he could’ve saved Alistair and how he should’ve done things differently for well over an hour before he decided he should get some rest. Dean stripped out of his clothes and lay underneath the covers. 

That night Dean had a nightmare he hasn’t had since he was a kid. He dreamt about how he couldn’t save his mother from the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was awoken by somebody hitting him with a pillow, “Jesus Jo, can’t you let a guy sleep?”

 

“It’s 10am Dean, and besides I have some good news for you,” exclaimed Jo. “Jess wanted to tell us yesterday… but. Well you know…”

 

“Just get to the point, and I swear if it is something stupid like the last time you told me good news I am going to add hair dye in with your shampoo again,” Dean had a cocky smirk on his face and this caused to Jo to purse her lips and playfully hit his arm. They grew up together and whenever they got on each other’s nerves they would play pranks on each other. Often times they would start off harmless, but one of them would end up with pink hair or in Dean’s case, hairless legs after Joe slipped Nair into his body wash, it’s a good thing he doesn’t wear shorts.

 

“No trust me, you are going to want to hear this. Jess said that they are looking into recruiting somebody from the local university to run the biological aspects of the science lab, and Sam is one of their top choices!” Jo says excitedly.

 

Dean’s smile fades; the last thing he wants is to have Sammy here. After he saw what happened to Alistair he doesn’t want Sam near those creatures.

 

“Oh I thought you would be happy to have Sam here,” Jo says with a worried look on her face.

 

“I would if circumstances were different.” Dean runs a hand down his face, sits up in his bed, faces Jo, and lets out a sigh. “I don’t want Sam near those creatures, but as soon as he hears about them he will be here immediately. He always loved that crazy Sci-Fi shit. He’s just gonna eat this up,” Dean declares with a slight frown on his face.

 

Jo moves across the room and sits next to Dean. She then grabs his hands to reassure him, “Sam will be fine, he is smart and knows what he is doing. There is no way he will get physically close enough to the aliens for them to hurt him. If Sam finds them to be too dangerous to tame or for us to even have here I am sure John and Michael will back up his decision and they will get rid of those things for good.”

 

Dean looks down into his lap then his eyes move to the bed across from his.

 

“Have you heard anything about the new tech guy yet?”

 

“No, John said that we are having a meeting about it at six in room 12C, so make sure you’re there.” Jo gets off the bed and stands in the door way, “Anyway, I promised John I would finish writing the report about the incident so I will see you there.”

 

Dean nods his head and shuts the door behind his friend. Since Dean has about 8 hours before their meeting he decides to work out, shower, and play pool in the common room with Jo once she is done filing the report.

 

Afterwards, they head off to the meeting and sit down at the round table.

 

Michael idolized King Arthur’s theory about the round table so he made sure that his ship only had round tables. Michael values everybody’s opinion and he wants to make sure that people can express their opinion without fearing the consequences of speaking their mind even if they are a low rank. Michael is their commander and they have to listen to his orders, but when they are discussing important matters Michael wants to hear everybody’s thoughts on the situation. It is one of the many traits Dean admires about Michael.

 

“For our first order of business, I would like to address the need for a new technician for 33rd Expeditionary Unit. Two new technicians are currently in transit to arrive for 22nd Expeditionary Unit and they should be here within the next day or late tonight. Since the 33rd Expeditionary Unit performs more advanced missions I am going to move Marine 642 into their unit. Are there any objections?”

 

Since John is the commander of their squad he is the one that answers and makes the decision for his unit.

 

“There are no objections from the 33rd Expeditionary Unit.”

 

“Then it is settled. The 33rd Expeditionary Unit shall receive Marine 642 and the 22nd Expeditionary Unit shall remain with Marine 647.” Michael then moves on to other orders of business, but because they don’t pertain to Dean’s squad he doesn’t pay attention until he hears his brother’s name.

 

“I recommend hiring Sam Winchester. He scored within the highest percentile on his ETBEs,” John says.

 

Dean looks at his father with a look of shock on his face, but quickly composes himself before anybody can notice. John never wanted this life for Sam so why is he pushing to get Sam here, especially after their last argument. Does Sam really want this? Dean knows Sam will be excited to work here because of the Aliens, but Sam never wanted to do anything for the Colonial Marines. Did Sam actually apply for a position here or were they going to offer him a job? Either way Dean hopes that Sam doesn’t take the job.

 

“It is decided. If Sam Winchester wants the job, it is his. He will be working with the aliens and he will be the one to discuss with me about the final decisions regarding the aliens. Everyone else’s opinion will be deemed invalid. Since that was our last order of business, you are all dismissed.” Michael declares. Everyone then stands up and files out of the conference room.

 

When Dean arrives back in his room he flops down on his bed and lets out a long sigh. He thought Sam was going to be safe from all of this Colonial Marine shit when he enrolled in the university; he was so happy when Sam got away from it all. He was smart and had other options in his life while Dean was a grunt and this was his only option, especially after he spent some time in jail covering Sam’s ass. Dean’s pocket starts to vibrate and he takes out his phone. As soon as Dean answers it he hears Sam’s excited voice from the other end of the line.

 

“Dean! You are never going to believe it! I got offered a job to study Extraterrestrial life! It’s so close by and my God, Dean I will be the one completely in charge! As if it wasn’t perfect already, Jess and you are stationed in the ship as well. I will get to see you whenever I want Dean!”

 

Sam continues to go on until he realizes that Dean does not seem to be all that excited. “Dean what’s wrong? I thought you were going to be happy?”

 

Dean fakes a laugh, “Well it’s not like you gave me much time to talk Sammy.” Dean gets up from his bed and begins to pace around his room as he continues, “Of course I am happy, I can’t wait to see you. It’s been years since we had an actual conversation face to face.” Dean decides to change the subject before he starts to lie to his brother “When are you and Jess getting hitched? You’ve been dating for what, 7 years now? You better hurry up, or I am going to marry her instead,” Dean teases.

 

“You know we are both waiting until we have found a secure job, now stop trying to change the subject. What aren’t you telling me?”

 

Dammit. “Our unit got assigned a new Tech guy and he will be arriving late tonight or tomorrow,” Dean lied, he doesn’t care who the guy is that is going to arrive, but he knows that he can’t tell Sam what is really bothering him. Dean does not want Sam to be involved with the Colonial Marines, but he is so happy about it that Dean just makes up a problem. He hates lying to his brother. “I’m just worried ‘bout our team. Alistair was a great asset and we all worked well together. If this new guy doesn’t fit with the rest of us, it could cost us our lives.” In all honesty this is a problem, but Dean’s trying not to worry about it. He looked over the guy’s file and, on paper at least, he was a near perfect match, and hell, apparently this guy knew how to fight.

 

“From what I heard about Michael I’m sure everything will be fine. He wouldn’t assign someone to your unit that would not be an asset. He knows your units strengths, weaknesses, and what types of personalities fit into your team.”

 

“Yea, you’re right Sammy. I gotta go though. I will talk to you later.” Once Sam says his goodbyes; Dean quickly hangs up before he says something stupid. Dean changes into his light gray sweatpants and black Nirvana shirt and heads off to the gym. It’s pretty late at night so the gym will be empty which is Dean’s favorite time to go.  Who needs a therapist when you have treadmills and weights to work off your frustration; it allows you time to think through your own problems instead of telling all of your problems to a stranger.

 

Dean leaves his room and heads down the hall to the gym where he works out for a good two hours before heading back to his room. When he opens the door into his suite he notices that all of the lights are on and there is a tall man with short, blonde hair standing in the kitchen. “Ah, you must be Dean. Jo was telling us all about you.”

 

Dean stares back at the man with a look of confusion on his face. The blonde haired guy obviously understands Dean’s unspoken question as he continues to speak.

 

“Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Balthazar, I am the Tech guy for the 22nd Expeditionary Unit, but I’m here to help Cassy get situated since this is his first unit and all.”

 

Thankfully, Jo walks out from Dean’s room then. It saves Dean from the awkward small talk. “Balthazar, thanks for your help. Castiel is all settled now. Goodnight!” Jo says as she escorts Balthazar out of their suite.

 

Jo turns back and faces Dean. “God you look gross, and you smell even worse.” Jo playfully pinches her nose and makes a disgusted face. Dean laughs before wrapping his arm over Jo’s shoulder and putting her into a headlock. She tries to squirm her way out of it, but Dean holds on tightly. “Ew, Dean you’re all sweaty and gross!” Jo says while laughing at his playful attitude.

 

“Nah, I’m adorable and I smell like a man.”

 

Dean lets go of Jo and saunters off to the bathroom, “I’m off to go shower, goodnight Jo.”

 

“Night Dean.” Jo gives him an extradited wink with an open mouthed grin on her face before walking off.

 

She turns around and quickly calls out, “Oh and Dean! Be nice he’s a little… different.”

 

“When am I never not nice Jo?”

 

Dean knows that he will probably won’t like the guy, but he will try to be nice to him at least. Dean smirks back at Jo before heading back to his room to grab some clean clothes and towels. He opens the door to his room and he sees a shirtless, lean muscled man standing in the middle of it.

 

Castiel doesn’t seem to notice that Dean has entered the room and he begins to take off his boxers. Dean clears his throat and awkwardly looks away from Castiel.

 

“Oh… Hello Marine 337,” Castiel says in a gravelly voice.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Dean?” Castiel has a look of confusion on his face and his head is tilted slightly to the right.

 

“Yea uh, you can just call me Dean. We’re all a big family here.”

 

Castiel looks down at his feet and continues to get changed.  Dean gathers his shower things and leaves the room.

 

Well… that did not go at all like he expected. Tech guys are usually pricks; hell Alistair was the biggest dick he knew. This guy, he was different. It’s as if he spent his whole life learning how to be the perfect Colonial Marine and not enough time developing his own personality.

 


End file.
